Secuestrada
by iitzel
Summary: Me secuestro. Me robo de mi hogar, lastimo al chico que me gusta y me alejo de todo lo que conocía. Entonces ¿Por qué me a comenzado a gustar?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: MA por futura violencia y escenas sexuales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **L. J. Smith** y estan basados en la serie de **The Vampire Diaries** **.** La historia esta basada en la novela **Secuestrada** de **Anna Zaire.**

* * *

 **Cuando Lo Conci.**

 **I.**

* * *

—¡¿Es enserio, Caroline?¡

Escucho a Bonnie protestar mientras me mira acusadoramente unas cuantas gradas más debajo de donde estoy. Sé que está enfadada, yo también lo estaría si estuviese en sus zapatos.

—Jeremy, Bonnie—susurro suavemente y ella resopla antes de volver a recostarse en la banca y coger el libro que llevaba con ella desde hace semanas.

Normalmente ella no es así, es más calmada y amable pero no con este tema. Bonnie detesta profundamente el acompañarme a ver los entrenamientos, pero la deuda que tenía conmigo respecto a su actual pareja la hacía venir a hacerme compañía.

Futbol americano, llevábamos una hora mirando a los chicos del equipo practicar y mentiría si dijese que entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando, no se absolutamente nada de futbol más allá de animar y las animadoras normalmente no vamos a los entrenamientos. Pero finjo que me gusta para poder verlo, allí, en el campo entrenando día tras día.

Tyler Lockwood, actual quarterback y el chico más bueno de la escuela además del hijo de una de las mejores familias de Mistic Falls. No es que fuera tras él solo por su estatus social.

—No entiendo realmente por qué te aburres—Le digo—el futbol es divertidísimo.

—Ya, claro, el futbol. ¿Por qué no solo vas y charlas con él?, tu nunca has sido del tipo tímida. Anda y ve.

Bueno, eso es verdad, pero yo solo no podía ir y hablarle a Tyler, para empezar, él y yo no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Las animadoras de más bajo nivel se le pagaban como lapas y llevaba el tiempo suficiente observando como para saber que le iban más las castañas que las rubias.

Además, era más divertido jugar a la chica enamorada. Disfrutar de mirarlo a hurtadillas y fingir ser solo otra chica. Sé que solo es una ilusión por que no se si Tyler me guste como persona, pero me encanta como se ve si camiseta. Cuando paso por su lado mi corazón se acelera y me lleno de alegría. También he soñado con él, sueños eróticos donde me toma sin compasión.

El año pasado, mientras salía con Matt habíamos intentado llegar a hasta el final, pero antes de que eso sucediera él se había emborrachado como una cuba y me había dicho sin ningún tapujo que estaba enamorado de otra chica y yo era su remplazo. Matt y yo terminamos después de eso.

—Salgamos esta noche—dice Bonnie mientras sube las gradas para sentarse a mi lado—Noche de chicas. Podemos ir a Charlottesville para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Levanto una ceja ante aquello.

—Mi cumpleaños es dentro de la próxima semana—le recuerdo aun cuando sé que tiene la fecha marcada en su calendario.

—¿Y qué?, podemos adelantar un poco la celebración.

—¿Y si vuelven a echarnos por los carnets?—rio un poco ante el recuerdo.

Solo tengo diecisiete años, por lo que aún no soy legal de ninguna forma, aun así, Jeremy, el novio de Bonnie nos consiguió esos carnet el verano pasado, nos sirvió mucho en la mayor parte de los bares fuera del pequeño pueblo de Mistic Falls, pero la última vez que fuimos a Charlottesville nos habían descubierto y fuimos echadas de uno de los mejores club.

—No vamos a ir al mismo lugar, Caro.

—Está bien—digo—¿Por qué no?

* * *

Bonnie me recoge a las nueve.

Va vestida para pasarlo en grande, un pantaloncillo corto negro, una blusa de lentejuelas plateados con más abiertas de las que debería y usando unos tacones de infarto. Ella es de tez negra, pero eso solo hace ver más exótica en su sexy conjunto, lleva su cabellera lisa y suave, lo que la hace ver una cascada de cabello por sus hombros desnudos.

Yo por otro lado llevo una enorme sudadera que esconde mi top negro revelador, le he dicho a mi madre que me quedaría a dormir con Bonnie, mi madre es oficial de policía así que a veces es muy estricta con eso de salir del pueblo por lo que no le comento nada.

Los pantalones negros ceñidos me quedan bien y los zapatos de tacón rojos que encontré dentro del armario hacen un buen conjunto para hacerme ver más madura. Llevo mi cabello rizado y un maquillaje impecable. Mi móvil vibra, sé que es mamá tratando de asegurarse que salgo con Bonnie, sus guardias son de noche, por lo que no me ve cuando me voy de casa.

—Sí, Caroline al habla.—Contesto, mirando de reojo como Bonnie hace una mueca burlona.

— _¿Esta ahí Bonnie?_

Ruedo los ojos antes de poner el alta voz, dando gracias a Dios que el auto de mi amiga no hace ningún sonido y que aún no hemos bajado los vidrios.

—Aquí Bon, señora Forbes—Bonnie me mira juguetona. Ella tiene el permiso de su abuela así que mi situación le parece cómica—Estábamos a punto de ver una película.

— _Solo hablaba para confirma que estuviera contigo, la última vez fue Matt quien me contesto._

Y despues de eso, ella cuelga. Bonnie suelta una carcajada, mi madre era demasiado seca y directa y mi amiga ya la conocía por lo que no se sorprende cuando la llamada se corta. No me gusta escuchar las burlas de mi amiga por lo que le subo a la radio y las canciones de Rihanna hacen temblar los vidrios. La música nos encanta y cuando Umbrella comienza nos volvemos locas.

Sin darme cuenta ya hemos llegado a Charlottesville y nos dirigimos justo a la zona de bares, salimos del auto y siento las miradas sobre mí, sonrió coqueta, el top que llevo muestra buena parte de mi escote y mi vientre así que se cuan sexy me veo, me siento una reina y camino como una hasta el pub más genial que he visto.

Bonnie le sonríe al portero antes de enseñarle los carnets y nos deja entrar sin problema, no lo puedo creer, pasamos, el sonido inunda mis oídos, todo retumba, el olor a tabaco, alcohol y perfume me hace sentir en ambiente.

—¡No es genial!—Murmura Bonnie. Y lo es, pero aun así dudo.

—¿Cómo conociste este lugar?—le pregunto. Estamos es una zona privilegiada en la ciudad, pero este sitio parece sacado de otra época y la mayoría de las personas no parecen chicas de secundaria que se han colado.

—Jeremy, me conto del sitio.

No desconfió de ella, pero de su novio sí. Jeremy es un año menor que nosotras y aun así nos consiguió los carnets y nos ha hablado de los mejores bares y bebidas, por lo que no confió tanto en él como para estar segura si nos ha enviado al lugar correcto. Pero bueno, ya da igual. La zona de afuera nos parece la mejor opción y vamos ahí, la vista es genial y la música no está fuerte como dentro pero aun así ahí personas bailando entre las mesas, parecen pasarlo bien.

Bonnie se consigue aun par de chicos y hace que nos inviten unos chupitos, no bebemos mucho. Bonnie porque tiene que llevar el auto y yo porque no soy buena con el alcohol. Puede que seamos jóvenes pero no somos tontas.

Los chicos que nos han invitado bailan con nosotras, pero poco a poco nos alejamos, no son muy guapos por lo que no nos quedamos. Cerca pasan universitarios, lo sé porque llevan camisas del campus, nos acercamos a ellos y comenzamos a juguetear, Bonnie es buena con el coqueteo, sabe cómo empujar a un chico sin parecer vulgar, pero hoy no estoy de ánimo para intentar ligar, además, Tyler es a quien quiero.

Bailar me ha dado sed, por lo que me alejo para llegar hasta la barra, pido al barman un vaso de agua y lo tomo de un trago. Lo dejo en la barra y me giro un poco para ver donde ha quedado Bonnie, sin embargo, algo llama mi atención desde el otro lado de la barra. Ojos azules y penetrantes me devuelven la mirada.

Es guapo, el hombre más guapo que he visto fuera de revistas. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y rizado en las puntas, su rostro tiene facciones duras y masculinas, tienes las cejas gruesas y rectas y una boca que podría pertenecer a un ángel caído. Una barba insípida se asoma en su mandíbula, por lo clara que es apenas y la puede distinguir con las luces bajas del lugar.

Me quedo sin aire. Estoy mirando a un desconocido descaradamente, no me importa que se allá dado cuenta, por que sigo cada facción de su rostro minuciosamente. Una sensación electrizante me recorre mientras imagino esos gruesos labios sobre los míos, segura de que me devorarían en un segundo.

Una sonrisa de lo más malévola se extiende por sus labios, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacía mi sin dejar de mirarme. Anda sin prisa, tranquilo. Se le ve de los más seguro de sí ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?, es atractivo y parece saberlo muy bien.

No puedo saber qué edad tiene, pero estoy muy segura que no entra en el rango universitario, por lo que yo no debería ni de mirarlo. Cuando se ha acerca me doy cuenta que es alto y fornido, tengo levantar el rostro para verle, quizá me saque ahora mismo unos cuantos centímetros, pero soy consciente de que llevo tacones alto y sin ellos apenas le llegaría por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—me pregunta con una voz baja pero audible. Su tono es ronco, oscuro y aterciopelado.

Tengo que obligarme a mí misma a respirar.

—Caroline—Respondo aduras penas. Me quede fascinada y creo que él lo sabe.

—Caroline. Me gusta—el ligero acento ingles que tiene hace que me derrita.

Espero en segundo a que se presente, no lo hace, en cambio le da un pequeño sorbo a su mojito por lo que me tengo que armar de valor para preguntar.

—¿Y el tuyo?

Normalmente no soy así, me gusta ser arrojada e ir por lo que me interesa, pero este hombre frente a mi tiene aura de chico malo, por lo que me intimida un poco.

—Klaus, llámame Klaus—mis ojos siguen el suave movimiento de sus labios—¿Cuántos años tienes, Caroline?

Mierda. ¿De seguridad?

Lo repaso lentamente, su ropa era cómoda y elegante, no parecía ser ropa de un guardia y su postura era muy relajada, aun así, no me fié. Sonrió confiada mientras me inclinaba lentamente, tenía que hacer que su atención pasara de la edad.

—veintiuno—murmuro coqueta.

Pero sus ojos parecen volverse más oscuros y se tensa levemente. Parpadeo ante el cambio, recargándome un poco contra la barra al verle con una postura algo agresiva.

—No me mientas.

—Casi dieciocho—respondo de inmediato, intimidada por su tono oscuro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro entes de que deje el vaso vacío en la barra. Se ha acabado el mojito, espero a que pida otro pero en vez de eso lleva su mano a mi rostro. Quedo petrificada. Es un extraño, aun así me toca como si tuviese el derecho. Sus nudillos se arrastran suave por mi mejilla para después rosar mis labios, despacio, lento antes de retirarse.

No sé cómo reaccionar a eso. Nadie jamás había hecho eso, una caricia sencilla, casi consoladora, tenía un toque seductor, posesivo, como si comprobara que mi piel era de su gusto. Frunzo el ceño cuando caigo en cuenta de que eso fue grosero aun para tratar de coquetear. Ha pasado el límite.

—Me tengo que ir—Le digo con dureza, él solo asiente como si comprendiera la situación.

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo mientras doy media vuelta e intento perderme en el tumulto. Mi respiración es pesada y todo en mi está temblando. Ese hombre era un depredador, por lo que me siento un poco agradecida con que me haya dejado ir. Sé que si hubiera querido me habría retenido.

El que sea consciente de ese hecho me alarma.

Cuando me recupero de lo que paso busco a Bonnie, le cojo el brazo y le pido que me lleve inmediatamente a casa, ella parece sorprendida antes de asentir. Sé que me veo desesperada, aún estoy algo asustada por lo ocurrido. Cuando salimos me vuelvo un poco para ver dentro del pub.

Él está junto a la barandilla que separa el pub de la calle, me mira como si me prometiese algo; algo que me hace estremecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: MA por futura violencia y escenas sexuales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **L. J. Smith** y estan basados en la serie de **The Vampire Diaries** **.** La historia esta basada en la novela **Secuestrada** de **Anna Zaire.**

* * *

 **Cuando me secuestro.**

 **2.**

* * *

Los meses pasan volando. Estudio para los exámenes finales, salgo con Bonnie y otro par de chicas del equipo de porristas y voy a los entrenamientos de Tyler mientras me preparo para la graduación.

Todo eso debería ser suficiente para tener mi mente ocupada, prácticamente ya debería de haber olvidado el incidente en el pub con aquel extraño, sin embargo, no puedo. Aun lo recuerdo claramente; su rostro, su voz y su toque.

¿Por qué me perturbo tanto?, era solo un atractivo extraño con el que hable solo un par de minutos, unos cinco y aun dudaría de que fue tanto tiempo. Me siento una cobarde cada que recuerdo. ¿Por qué hui?, Klaus apenas me había tocado, solo un rose sin importancia, y sus palabras y acciones no habían sido más que un coqueteo casual.

No entendía mi forma extraña de reaccionar. Me había excitado, aunque de forma absurda también me había asustado.

Había noches que su figura se colaba en mis sueños, de forma aterradora lo que comenzaba con Tyler pasaba a ser Klaus, con su acento inglés susurrando palabras crudas sobre sexo, sin una pisca de ternura, su fuerte cuerpo doblegando al mío y sus dedos largos trazando caminos por sitios que ni yo había tocado.

A veces creo que me he vuelto loca.

Meneo la cabeza y aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente para concentrarme en vestirme. Hoy es mi graduación y estoy emocionada tanto como deprimida, es un día en que entrego oficialmente mi puesto como lider de animadoras y el lugar de presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Intento no pensar en lo último para enfocarme en que también es el día en que Tyler dará una fiesta en su casa. Será el día perfecto para comenzar la conquista.

Ambos aplicamos a la misma universidad y tengo todo el verano para tomar un puesto definitivo en su vida, por lo que decido concentrarme en ello mientras subo a la camioneta de mi madre. Llevo un vestido negro bajo la toga roja de graduación. Es simple, pero el color resalta mis ojos verdes y cabello rubio. También llevo tacones altos, quizá un poco demasiado altos para la graduación, pero soy la más pequeña de las animadoras, por lo que debo de resaltar en la foto que toman de nosotras al final.

Mi madre tiene una camioneta genial, pero la usa poco, este año tengo pensado ahorrar un poco para comprársela, la universidad que he escogido queda cerca de casa por lo que voy a seguir viviendo con mi madre, es más barato y ella lo prefiere de ese modo. No me importa, mi madre es genial y me da cierta libertad, es porque piensa que soy una buena chica.

Cuando llegamos dejo sola a mi madre para buscar a Bonnie, esperamos con paciencia a que acaben los discursos para que empiecen a llamarnos. Primero pasa ella, una suerte que su nombre sea Bennett, pero no me desespero, sé que sigo después de que pasen unas cinco personas más, somos un curso de solo cien personas, las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

Me llaman y pasó al frente a recoger el título. Mirando a la gente, sonrió y saludo a mamá. Hay destellos de luz por todas partes, de personas que conozco de toda la vida que toman fotos. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más grande cuando el director me hace mención honorifica cuando voy a estrechar su mano. Estoy tan feliz, que me giro de muy buen ánimo para volver a mi sitio.

Y entonces lo veo. La sangre se me hiela.

Estoy paralizada, mi cuerpo entero se ha quedado de piedra.

Esta sentado al fondo, mirándome, con esos ojos azules penetrantes. Puedo sentir el peso de su mirada a pesar de la distancia. Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y no sé cómo manejarlo, jamás he tenido un ataque de pánico. Respiro hondo y encuentro una manera de bajar del escenario, apenas me puedo manejar.

Estoy temblando, las piernas apenas me sostienes y todo me da vueltas. Quiero vomitar, estoy demasiado asustada como para prestar atención a mí alrededor.

¿Por qué esta él aquí? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué quiere de mí? Cojo aire y me obligo a tranquilizarme, quizá esta aquí por otra persona. Tal vez tenga a una hermana o hermano en la graduación, o sea invitado de alguno de los maestros.

Pero sé que me estoy mintiendo.

Conozco a cada persona del pueblo.

Recuerdo de nuevo su caricia posesiva y su mirada prometedora. Me estremezco ante ello.

* * *

No lo veo después de la graduación, aunque lo he buscado con la mirada mientras toman fotos con la toga puesta. Me siento aliviada y me relajo.

Bonnie me arrastra junto a las demás ex porristas a la fiesta de Tyler, las chicas chillan sobre lo genial que es salir de la secundaria y hablan sobre las universidades para las que han aplicada, estoy sorprendida de que la mayor parte de ellas buscaran salir de Mystic Falls. Quiero unirme a la conversación, en otras circunstancias sería yo quien hablara más que las demás, se me da bien hablar, pero no puedo, aun que quiero relajarme aún sigo un poco perturbada por la inesperada vista de Klaus.

Por alguna razón no quiero contarle a nadie sobre el incidente en el pub, incluso lo mantuve oculto de Bonnie. No sé por qué lo hago, nunca paro de hablar de Tyler pero hablar sobre Klaus, quizá tenga miedo de hablar en voz alta sobre ello.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta de Tyler notamos que está en pleno apogeo, apenas son las seis de la tarde, pero la mansión Lockwood está a reventar de personas, casi toda la secundaria, incluso años inferiores, se encuentran en ella. Aún tengo en mente iniciar mi coqueto con Tyler pero el recuerdo de Klaus aun me tiene medio temblando por lo que voy directo al salón en busca de valor líquido.

No me importa alejarme de las chicas, conozco a todos aquí y todos me conoces, la mayoría me saluda cuando entro y Matt, mi ex, que está junto al barril de ponche se apresura a llenar un vaso para mí. Matt no es un mal tipo, hemos sido buenos amigos después de la ruptura e intentamos olvidar que alguna vez salimos por lo que le acepto de buena gana el vaso.

Lo huelo, compruebo que lleva alcohol y me lo tomo.

Soy una pésima bebedora, recuerdo cuando me empieza a arder la garganta. Sé que es apenas el primer toque de alcohol, lo mejor es para la noche, pero aun así los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas mientras aguanto no toser. Matt me sonríe antes de golpear suavemente mi hombro.

—¿Aun no lo soportas, Caro?—pregunta con un tono burlón.

Niego con la cabeza antes de sonreír mientas ciento un leve mareo.

—Lo intento—Murmuro con voz rasposa.

Él suelta esa carcajada amistosa que lo hace parecer adorable. Matt es guapísimo cuando ríe, sus ojos azules se vuelven más claros y se le arrugan las horillas de sus ojos. Le miró fijamente un segundo, aún recuerdo que es como un niño pequeño, pero también carga enormes responsabilidades sobre él.

—Entonces procura mantenerte alejada del ponche después de las nueve, los chicos tienes una buena reserva de alcohol que nos dará a todos una resaca por días.

Me rio antes de asentir.

Me alejo enseguida, es agradable conversar con Matt, pero no quiero que nadie comience algún tipo de rumor sobre nosotros por lo que comienzo a abrirme paso por el lugar buscando a Tyler.

La mansión de la familia Lockwood es impresionante, aún más cuando hay tantos chicos descuidados jugando por ahí. Busco con la mirada hasta que veo a Tyler dirigirse a la cocina y lo sigo.

Está limpiando, tirando en una bolsa negra vasos y platos de plástico antes de reunir las migas que hay sobre la mesa.

—¿Te ayudo?—Pregunto.

Él se voltea y me ve un poco sorprendido antes de sonreír.

—Claro, eso sería genial—su cabello negro esta desordenado lo que lo hace parecer recién salido de la cama, se ve adorable.

Siento que me derrito. Es muy guapo, no de la forma convencional. No como Matt, Tyler no es adorable como un niño, sino como el chico rebelde. Me saca tan solo un par de centímetros, por lo que se, él no será capaz de jugar futbol en la universidad porque no es lo bastante grande ni fuerte como quarterback.

Lo ayudo a limpiar, paso un trapo por la encimera donde hay ponche derramado, mientras lo hago, el corazón no para de latirme con fuerza por los nervios. Estoy a solo un paso de rosar a Tyler mientras él recoge las migas del suelo.

—Jamás pensé que me hablarías, Caroline—dice suavemente.

Dios, estoy a punto de gritar emocionada por escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre. Casi me giro para decirle que como lo ha sabido, pero luego recuerdo que fui la animadora principal por dos años, miss Mystic Falls y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Eso suena a que soy muy engreída—respondo con cautela.

Se lo que soy, por lo que no me ofendo por el comentario. Giro para mirarlo, él está mirándome fijo, pareciendo un poco desconcertado. Creo que este encuentro debería haber ocurrido antes, pero fui yo la que lo atrase, así que no me arrepiento.

—No, no parece que lo seas. Gracias por ayudarme, Caroline—dice con sinceridad—Me gusta hacer fiestas, pero es bastante molesto limpiar al día siguiente. Por eso intento limpiar durante esta.

Sonrió encantada por sus palabras.

—Eso suena como una gran idea.

Me gusta que se preocupe por esto, el lugar es grande y que él mismo repare los daños de la fiestas que da lo hacen responsable. Eso lo hace ver diferente al tipo deportista, más como alguien amable y considerado.

Empezamos a hablar después de eso. Me cuanta que ira a la universidad de Charlottesville y finjo que no lo sabía para después decir que también iré ahí, me cuanta que su madre no lo quiere lejos pero aun así él rentara un departamento en la ciudad, le digo que yo en cambio seguiré viviendo con mi madre e iré en el auto todos los días de camino hasta la universidad, él parece comprender antes de decirme que entro por una beca, que realmente esa no había sido la primera opción de lugar para él.

Seguimos charlando por un buen rato hasta que alguien entra a la cocina buscándolo. Noto entonces que ya ha oscurecido y que la música suena más fuerte esta vez.

—Hey Caroline, ¿Haces algo mañana?—dice antes de regresar a la fiesta.

Contengo la respiración antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría ver una película?—sugiere Tyler—tal vez ir a cenar algo.

Sonrió y asiento como una idiota. Me quedo callada temiendo en dejar salir un chillido de emoción.

—Genial—dice—entonces paso por ti a las seis.

Tyler sale de la cocina y yo espero un par de segundos antes de dar saltitos de emoción.

¡Conectamos! ¡Realmente conectamos!, me siento ligeramente aturdida por eso. Es normal que el quarterback y la capitana de porristas tengan algún tipo de relación, pero eso era más por popularidad, ahora, sin embargo no salimos por eso.

Regreso con las chica, nos quedamos unas cuantas horas pero no vuelvo a estas a solas con Tyler, él está rodeado de sus amigos y no quiero interrumpir la charla de chicos, aun así lo he pillado mirándome un par de veces con una sonrisa.

Las próximas veinticuatro horas las pasó en las nubes.

Le cuento a Bonnie lo que ha pasado, no me guardo ni un detalle, por lo que ella solo apechuga y se queda escuchándome toda la noche y parte de la mañana antes de mandarme a arreglarme para mi cita.

Me quiero ver increíble, pero no quiero pasar por una chica tonta por lo que tomo un vestido blanco del armario, un chaleco amarillo claro y unas botas de tacón marrones, me veo como una especie de chica elegante y bien portada.

Tyler pasa por mí a las seis en punto.

Vamos al cine y después a cenas, todo va maravilla, una de las mejores citas que he tenido.

Paseamos por un rato. Tyler me cuanta sobre su familia, su hobby y películas favoritas. Descubrimos que nos gustan el mismo tipo de ellas, de acción y terror. Me siento conectada, aunque descubro también que no le gusta el suspenso y tiene cierto odio por las películas románticas. No es que me guste la comedia romántica, pero me encanta el drama por lo que intento no demostrar que su comentario me afecta.

Seguimos caminando, durante la película me ha pasado el brazo por detrás y ahora espero que me bese, pero no quiero empujarle, aun así él es el primero en cogerme de la mano mientras entramos al parque, mi corazón se acelera cuando él nos detiene, me mira fijamente.

Se lo que quiere, es lo mismo que yo quiero.

Le miro y sonrió. Él también sonríe antes de inclinarse sobre mí.

Sus labios son suaves y saben a mantequilla por las palomitas que comimos hace poco. Es delicado, me besa lento, como un suspiro sobre los labios.

Estoy perdida en el beso por lo que cuando dejo de sentir el rose abro los ojos un poco desconcertada.

No sé qué esta pasando ni que ocurre, lo único que sabía es que hace un segundo besaba a Tyler y ahora él esta tirado en el suelo, parpadeo sorprendido antes sentir una mano sobre mi boca y un pinchazo sobre el cuello.


End file.
